Coordinated Multi-Point (CoMP) refers to a range of techniques for coordinating transmissions. These techniques may involve allocating resources such as resource blocks (RBs), and scheduling packets for transmission. It is known that CoMP is considered for future deployment of Third Generation Project Partnership (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) or LTE-Advanced systems.